Shatterglass
by Abi2
Summary: My take on the duel on Kaiba's building. Contains slight shounen-ai. And slight death. Very slight case of death.... And another reason to fall from grace, to slip into the stream of unused words... Please review, I'd like it very much!
1. Shattering love

=-=Shatterglass=-=  
  
=-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-=  
  
=-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-=  
  
"I don't need your help Yuugi; I can do this on my own!" Kaiba shouted over the high wind that whipped around the four on the roof.  
  
"Kaiba, we need to work together - not for our sake but for my friends, and your brother..." Yuugi (Yami actually) yelled back. Lumus smiled  
  
((They'll be easier to break then we thought. They hate each other!))  
  
"Stop bickering and start playing!" he shouted, looking to his partner.The taller of the two laughed and shouted: "Yuugi (Yami), you are now easy prey, seeing as the only monster you have is your Celtic Guardian. But with my mask on your magnet warrior taking 500 LP away with every turn, it is most pleasurable to watch you die slowly. Kaiba however, proves formidable. But Shining Destruction is still stronger than his Battle Ox. Go! Shining Destruction!"  
  
He laughed as Kaiba's eyes widened. ((I can't stop it! I don't have any trap cards! DAMNIT!))  
  
Yami's eyesglazed over momentarily as he conversed mentally with Yuugi.  
  
Yami! He can't stop that attack and he won't have enough LP left to finish the duel! We have to do something!  
  
/Yuugi, we are down to 800 LP, if we interfere, we will only be killing ourselves!/  
  
I know. I may have friends, but Kaiba has a little brother!/  
  
Okay Aibou, we'll block it.  
  
Yami raised his hand as he commanded his Celtic Guardian, in attack mode, to deend Kaiba. The Guardian shattered at the impact of the attack, but left Kaiba safe and unharmed. The soft tik-tik-ticking of the counter drifted through the air. They all stared at the spirit.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS?" shouted Kaiba. Lumus and friend simply stared and laughed.  
  
"No Seto," he started. "As much as my friends need me, Mokuba needs you more. Win this for them. For me, onegai?" Crimson violet eyes bore deep into his soul, into his cold protective shell on his heart. Yami's LP were now 350, ensuring that at the end of his turn his LP counter would tick down to zero. Then the glass beneath his feet would shatter, sending him plummeting into a portal to the shadow realm below. His body would also be consumed to feed the ever-demanding shadows... A nasty fate for anyone.  
  
"Yuugi, no!" Yelled Kaiba.  
  
Yami smiled and said to him: "I am not Yuugi. Aibou is in his soulroom. I am the one now called 'Yami', possesor of the shadows and Pharaoh of all ages. You Seth will remember in time my priest. Take care of Aibou for me Seth. Onegai mou hitori no boku, gomen. Sayonara Seth, Aibou. I'll see you both in the next rebirth." They all stared at him as though he was crazy.  
  
"I place on card face down and play card destruction. That ends my turn."  
  
They were silent as the counter slowly down. Yami held his head high, regal and demanding. The counter reached zero and a split second of fearful silence....  
  
---  
  
And the glass shattered and his body plummeted towards the ground, forty stories below. Seo ran to the edge, watching with a detatched horror as a shadow portal opened. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw two Yuugi's embracing before one was enveloped in light and the other by the shadows. The portal closed, but they saw Yuugi still falling. He starred up at them with wide, frightened, innocent violet eyes. He opened his mouth as though to speak, but before he could he hit the ground. They heard the distant "thud" and the screams.   
  
Seto looked to the two rare hunters as if to say "don't you even think about finishing this duel." He ran to the stairwell and practically flew down twenty flights of stairs. Then he popped into a hall then into an awaiting elevator. Not quickly enough the bell sounded and the doors opened. Seto fought through the crowd to his... his enemy? rival? Friend?  
  
What he found was different from what he expected. Instead of a bloody mess, Yuugi looked as though he had fallen only a matter of feet. Blood pooled around his head and his left arm was unnaturally bent. His right leg was broken, obvious from the angular way it was bent and the protruding bone. He was cut all over from the glass.   
  
What suprised him the most was the erratic and soft up and down movement of his chest. Running to his side, Seto tried to see how far gone Yuugi was.   
  
Yuugi's lips moved a little, and he whispered something.   
  
Bending closer Seto heard the brief sounds before the boy let out a last breath.  
  
"Yami no baka. Mou hitori no boku, onegai koi... Aishiteru koi... Aishiteru."  
  
------------------  
  
Owari.  
  
----  
  
And for some reason I am reminded of Linkin Park's song "In the end"  
  
"The clock ticks life away its so unreal  
  
didn't look out below, watch the time go  
  
right out the window   
  
tried to hold on but didn;t even know  
  
that i wasted it all just to watch you go..."  
  
Yup. This was written a LONG while ago, and I just typed it up. So here it is. Not that anyone will care. Oh well. Poetry is lost on the unforgiving minds of aristocratical beings of flesh and bone.  
  
Have a time of reading, move on or leave a review. Whatever you wish.  
  
begs for money on corner 


	2. Just sumthin

Heres a bit more so that maybe someone will review.  
  
Kaiba looked into the sky as the preacher read his sermon, stuggling inside.  
  
What had he meant about loving his other half? Had he really had a spirit inside of him? Or was he just delusional after all? Now he would never know. And as he looked around him, he saw one person hidden in the trees a ways from the gravesite. One with long silver hair.   
  
"Ryou..." He breathed. If anyone could help, it would be Ryou. 


End file.
